Battling Ninjas At The Speed Of Light!
(Negi appears in the field) (Kaede smirks, as she is confident) (Negi): This is it. If I win, I'd face Nodoka. But should I lose, what will happen? I mean, Kaede has taught me a lot, when I first came here. A reference to the first Negima anime… (Motsu): Battle begin! (Kaede): Go, Squirtle! (Negi): Go, Cyndaquil! (Cyndaquil and Squirtle are in the field) (Kaede): I'm sorry you had to lose. Use Hydro Pump! (Squirtle does Hydro Pump) (Cyndaquil dodges it) (Negi): Cyndaquil, use Tackle! (Cyndaquil tackles Squirtle) (Kaede): Now, Squirtle! Use Protect! (Squirtle protects itself) (Cyndaquil hops down) (Negi): I thought for sure that it was a direct hit. But it didn't faze Squirtle. (Kaede): Naturally. Now, Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump! (Squirtle uses Hydro Pump) (Negi): Now, dodge it! (Cyndaquil dodges Hydro Pump) (Kaede): Gotcha! (Squirtle does Rapid Spin, while in Hydro Pump) (Setsuna): No way! (Yue): Squirtle is doing a combination attack? (Nodoka): Hydro Pump, crossed with Rapid Spin! Squirtle is becoming a watery weapon! (Squirtle hits Cyndaquil, dead-on, with its Hydro Pump/Rapid Spin attack) (Cyndaquil goes down) (Negi): Cyndaquil! Get up! (Kaede): Can you handle my power, Negi? You did well. (Negi): Well, I must say that I had fun. But… (Cyndaquil gets up and is angry) (Asuna): Uh, I thought he lost. (Negi): Good work, Cyndaquil! Now! Time to end this! (Cyndaquil runs up) (Squirtle dodges from Cyndaquil) (Negi): Use Flamethrower! (Kaede): Protect! (Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, but Squirtle uses Protect) (Negi, thinking): How can I stop her? She's very crafty… and Fire Pledge isn't enough. What else does Cyndaquil do? (Squirtle does Torrent, its special ability) (Kaede gasp, as Squirtle does Rapid Spin again) (Negi): NO! Cyndaquil! Dodge it! (Cyndaquil glows red) (Negi): What are you doing? (Cyndaquil does Inferno) (Inferno blasts a huge blue flame towards Squirtle) (Kaede): Squirtle! NO! (Nodoka): It's Inferno! (Yue): How powerful! (Squirtle is out cold) (Motsu): And that's it! Squirtle is unable to battle! Cyndaquil wins! (Asuna): I am so confused… Negi won, but Cyndaquil shot blue flames. (Setsuna): Maybe you need to learn science, Asuna… Flames aren't always red. (Asuna): Oh, please! My Darmanitan can shoot better flames than that! (Kaede returns Squirtle) (Kaede): Not bad, Negi! But let's see if you can beat this! GO, WEAVILE! (Weavile comes out) (Asuna): Is Kaede that stupid? (Yue): Weavile is an Ice-type Pokémon! Cyndaquil will win, in one hit. (Nodoka): But you know that Weavile is extremely fast. Not even Negi's Pokémon can best his speed. Not even his Double Team attack. (Motsu): Battle begins! (Negi): Use Flamethrower! (Cyndaquil fires Flamethrower) (Kaede): Dodge it and use Night Slash! (Weavile dodges Flamethrower and hits Night Slash at Cyndaquil) (Cyndaquil goes down) (Cyndaquil gets up) (Kaede): Use Double Team and surround Cyndaquil! (Weavile does Double Team) (Cyndaquil, still hurt, is surrounded) (Negi): No! Cyndaquil! (Asuna): Who knew she'd try something like that… at close range! (Kaede): NOW! Use Aerial Ace! ALL OF YOU! (Weavile and its afterimages charge at Cyndaquil with its Aerial Ace attack) (The Aerial Ace hits Cyndaquil, severely) (Yue): WHOA! A barrage of Weaviles! (Setsuna): Kaede must've planned that, from the start. Cyndaquil took a beating from the last round that Kaede exploited its weakness. (Konoka): That, or possibly that it is tired. (Cyndaquil gets up, gingerly) (Negi): Come on, Cyndaquil… You have to fight it. (Kaede): Afraid that it's over for you, Negi. WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: CYNDAQUIL (Cyndaquil gets up, still badly hurt) (Negi): Yes! Good job, Cyndaquil! (At the sidelines, Nodoka looked concerned) (Nodoka, worried): Something's wrong with Cyndaquil… (Cyndaquil is panting with exhaustion) (Yue): I think it might be evolving, soon… It's been working hard for Negi… and I believe… (Cyndaquil screams, as it glows in a reddish fiery aura) (Asuna): Huh? It's not evolving? (Nodoka): That's Blaze! (Negi is shocked, as Kaede was concerned) (Kaede): Whoa. What fire it has… (Weavile prepares to fire) (Kaede): Weavile! Ice Beam! (Negi): Cyndaquil! Use Flamethrower! (Both Pokémon fire, at the same time) (Asuna): WHOA! FIRE AND ICE! (Setsuna): This is shocking! Look at Negi's power! (Konoka): He's winning! (Both attacks grow large, about to explode) BOOM! (The explosion from the attacks are made) (Smoke engulfs the field) (Cyndaquil is out cold, with swirls in its eyes) (Negi): NO! Cyndaquil! (Motsu): Cyndaquil is unable to battle! Weavile wins! (Fuka & Fumika cheer on) (Nodoka): Cyndaquil, at a huge advantage, was weak… It went through two battles, but Weavile's Ice Beam was stronger. (Setsuna): No way! Fire beats ice, any day! (Nodoka): True. But Cyndaquil's Blaze ability made it stronger. However, Weavile has a lot of strength, after Cyndaquil's battle with Squirtle. With Blaze in Cyndaquil's corner, it was made into an equal battle. But Kaede won this round. (Asuna): Wow. So, it all comes down to one Pokémon. Let's hope Negi picks the right one. Besides, it was stupid to have Kaede lose to Cyndaquil, since Water-types beat Fire-types. (Setsuna): Yes, but it's all about strategy. (Negi returns Cyndaquil) (Negi): Cyndaquil, I'm proud of you. (Negi brings out his Poké Ball) (Negi): GO! Lucario! (Lucario comes out) (Lucario and Weavile stare down) (Nodoka): Awesome! He picked Lucario! (Setsuna): Now, the real final battle begins… (Motsu): Battle begin! (Kaede): Now, Weavile, Aerial Ace! (Weavile does Aerial Ace) (Lucario gets hit, directly) (Lucario goes down) (Lucario holds its stance) (Negi): Attaboy, Lucario! Time to fight, upclose! Now, use Aura Sphere! (Lucario charges up an Aura Sphere) (Lucario fires at Weavile) (Kaede): Slash it! (Weavile slashes the Aura Sphere) (Negi): BUT HOW? (Kaede): Now! Use Night Slash on that fighting beast! (Weavile does Night Slash) (Lucario dodges it) (Negi): Now, dodge it and do Circle Throw! (Lucario does Circle Throw) (Lucario slams Weavile down) (Kaede): Okay! You asked for it! Double Team! Go for it! (Weavile does Double Team) (Nodoka): Not again! (Haruna): She's really into Double Team! While it is a useless attack, it is a perfect defensive ability. (Setsuna): Useless, as in… (Haruna): It's not a direct hit attack, but it helps, when you want to make a surprise attack. (Setsuna, thinking): And Kaede is trained in the art of Ninjitsu… Double Team is like the sway in the winds… You never know what to expect, whenever Double Team is in effect. When Weavile attacks, it depends on who is the real Weavile. Professor Negi has to counter the element of surprise. (Asuna): In other words, beating Double Team is impossible? (Nodoka): Not always… But the fairness of it is this… Any attacks that can surround the field, or attacks that do not miss the target, is the only way to stop Double Team. However, Lucario has none of those. (Negi): I know when I am beat… but not yet! I am still strong! Lucario! (Lucario grunts, as he held his fist up) (Negi): You got an idea? (Lucario charges up Aura Sphere) (Lucario performs Double Team) (Asuna): NO WAY! (Nodoka): It learns Double Team, as well? (Yue): I think it wants to make afterimages of itself… (Nodoka): Yeah, but… No Pokémon that doesn't learn Double Team can do that… unless they perform Mimic. (Setsuna): I wonder what Negi has in store for Kaede… (Lucario surrounds the Weaviles) (Negi): FIRE! (Multiple Lucarios fire Aura Spheres at the Afterimages of Weavile) (Konoka): Look at that! (Yue): They're negating Double Team, with multiple Aura Spheres! (Weavile jumps away from the Aura Sphere) (Negi): Found you! (Lucario kicks down Weavile and performs Circle Throw) (Weavile stands up) (Kaede): Hang in there, Weavile! (Weavile does Fake Out) (Weavile hits Lucario down) (Lucario stands in place, still in form) (Kaede): Huh? (Nodoka): Lucario got hit by Fake Out! (Yue): But Steadfast kicked in. (Negi): NOW! Perform the BIGGEST Aura Sphere you can handle! (Lucario charges up Aura Sphere) (Weavile stands tall) (Kaede): NOW! Use Ice Beam! (Weavile fires Ice Beam at Lucario) (Lucario jumps out of the way) (Lucario fires Aura Sphere at Weavile) BOOM! (Weavile gets severely hit) (Weavile is out cold) (Motsu): Weavile is unable to battle, Lucario wins! So the victory goes to… in a good way… Negi Springfield! (Negi): WE DID IT! (Lucario celebrates) (Fuka): Aw, Kaede lost… (Fumika): After all that? (Nodoka is speechless, as Yue is concerned) (Yue): Nodoka? (Nodoka): it… It… can't. It can't be true… (Kaede returns Weavile) (Kaede smiles and nodded) WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S CYNDAQUIL! So Negi defeats Kaede in the semifinals and advances to the finals, but Nodoka seems concerned, the final chapter of season 1 is next. Stay tuned..! Major events *Negi is revealed to have caught a Cyndaquil. *Negi's Cyndaquil learns Infeno. *Negi's Lucario learns Double Team. *Negi's Lucario is revealed to have Steadfast as its ability. *Kaede is revealed to have caught a Squirtle. *Negi defeats Kaede and advances to the finals, and learns that he will battle Nodoka in the final 2.